Little boy lost
by Elihice
Summary: Once upon a time... there was a little boy who got lost in the sakura forest...


This was originally written for Togakushi Shrine challenge: Storytelling

kinda A/U, because if I played by CLAMP rules, this fic couldn't be written

---------------------------------

**Little Boy Lost**

It was a perfect night. Of course, this was not because of chance or destiny (actually, it was completely _against_ destiny), but careful planning and some help from old friends. And the bribing of some old enemies. (Last time he was asking Yuuto anything, convincing that man of getting the concert tickets had been hell)

But no matter what he had to do, it had all been worth it. The food was delicious, as expected of the city's best (and most expensive) restaurant. The music was loud enough to enjoy it and yet soft enough to allow conversation. And his date...

His date was the most beautiful woman on earth.

Across the table, the love of his life had done eating her dessert and now lifted her gaze to meet his.

"Sorata..."

"Yes honey?"

"Who is babysitting?"

Suddenly the restaurant didn't seem so nice anymore. For example, it lacked more emergency exits.

"A friend."

"A friend?" He didn't like this tone. This tone was often accompanied by a sword. Or some random blunt object heading straight to his head.

"A seal. I think that after the end of the world, taking care of our daughter for one night is not that hard, right....honey?"

"Karen-san and Aoki-san are out of town. And the others are busy tonight. I know. I called them last week."

"....not Sumeragi-san..."

"Sumeragi-san?!"

"Sumeragi-san is a very responsible adult. Kioko-chan is okay with him."

"I trust Sumeragi-san. It's the _other _person who lives in that apartment the one who worries me."

---------------------------

"Once upon a time, there was a little boy..."

"Wasn't it a little girl? Daddy told me it was a little girl."

"It's a different story, this was a boy. Very cute, but still a boy."

"Boys aren't cute. They are noisy and annoying."

"You'll think different once you get older... "

"Mom says they are annoying."

"Yes, your mother _would_ say that...Anyway...Once upon a time, there was a boy who lived quietly with his family.  One day, the little cute boy wandered away from his grandmother and sister and got lost in the cursed sakura forest. "

"Seishirou..."

"Just kidding, Subaru-kun. They weren't really cursed, they were just hungry."

"Seichirou-san!"

"Fine, fine... One day, the little cute boy wandered away from his grandmother and sister and got lost in the UNcursed, full of not-really-hungry trees, sakura forest."

"Better."

"After walking for a while in such boring forest, the little boy found two roads: one going west, the other going east.  He wasn't sure which way was the correct one, so he stood there until he got tired."

"Why didn't he sit on the ground? I always do that when I'm tired."

"Because he was wearing his white shikifuku and didn't want to get it dirty. "

"Okay, what happened then?"

"When the boy was starting to get tired of standing there, a person suddenly appeared on the road. The little boy was very happy because that person would surely know which way was the right one, so he ran towards the person to ask him."

"Mommy always says I shouldn't speak to strangers."

"No, you shouldn't. But no one ever told the little boy that, so he ran. When he finally arrived to the stranger's side, who was a handsome dark haired man, he asked which way would take him to his grandmother's house. The man smiled and said that he would, but under one condition."

"Giving him his first son or daughter?"

"...No, why would he ask that?"

"In all the stories daddy tells me, they always ask for the first son or daughter."

"...And the seal keeps saying that I'm the creepy one..."

"What did he ask, then?"

"The handsome man said that he would meet the little boy when he was older, and that the boy would then give him his vi-"

"Seishirou-san!"

"... well, Subaru-kun, that's an interesting shade of red... it's something wrong?"

"..."

"... where was I? Ah, yes! The man said that when they meet again, the boy would give him his... very special thing. "

"Very special thing?"

"Yes. The thing the little boy treasured above all."

"What was it?"

" His p-"

_thump!_

" His peacock. His pet peacock."

"Ano... why is Subaru-san sleeping in the floor?"

"He is just tired."

"He is going to miss the rest of the story!"

"Don't worry. He never really liked my stories."

---------------


End file.
